A Mistake Before Life
by COCOnutlove16
Summary: AU! Not AH! Max is a daughter of Aphrodite with wings, more on that later. she is 1/3 of triplets and while her wingless sisters go to school there whole life, Max only gets to go as she turns 17. Now she has to find who she is, as cliche as that is, dodge boys' advances, thinking she has the reputations of her sisters, and figure out mysterious boy, Fang Dante. Rated T to be safe


**Heyyyyy! Okay, I decided that I shouldn't write a epilogue for my other Maximum Ride story where Max tells the story to her grandkids, because it would be the same story as I just wrote, just with Max telling it when she's old. This is a new idea for a story I got when I was reading Edith Hamilton's Mythology for school (Wayyy more interesting than I thought it would be, check it out, even if you're not all into Mythology, because I'm not and it's still good)**

**I am hoping that this story will be longer because it has a good plot for a long story, so stay tuned! Or whatever. The full summary is below:**

**Maximum Ride is one of the many daughters of Aphrodite (Venus) goddess of beauty and love. This is not all that Maximum is, though. As a fetus, Max's mortal father, a sick scientist, experimented with the womb, with Aphrodite's permission of course. He injected Avian Bird DNA into the womb. Maximum Ride is 1/3 of the triplets born soon after, Max, Lissa, and Brigit. But Max, being the strongest of those three, had soaked in all of the DNA, thinking it was food, causing neither Lissa nor Brigit to have any Avian Bird DNA within them. At a shot normalcy, the triplets attend a regular public high school in the quaint town of Julian, California. Her sisters immediately go off to flaunt their beauty and gain pleasure from it, while Max stuck to the background and, of course, taking down any boys in school who thought it would be fun to grope her. But the school outcast there, the mysterious Fang Dante, is hiding a darker secret than she would've thought, and now her fate is intertwined with his from a mistake before life.**

**Sorry, long summary, let's get on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none, nada, except the plot. Aphrodite isn't mine either, I don't know who owns her, but JP owns Maximum Ride! No der! **

MPOV

"I'll pass," I grimaced at the revealing, bright shirt that Lissa, one of my sisters, was holding in front of my face, an offering of an outfit for the first day of school. Not happening.

Lissa flipped her bright red hair over her shoulder and huffed my mother's huff, "Fine, I'll see if Brigit appreciates a sense of fashion."

I rolled my eyes as my other sister swept into the room, her extravagant red hair flying behind her, "What fashion?" She asked eagerly.

I look nothing like my sisters. While they have bright, red hair, I have light brown hair with natural blonde highlights. We are all inhumanly beautiful, I just prefer not to flaunt it. This is not where the differences end, we have many more, but the biggest would have to be that my sisters don't have super cool wings. Yes, wings. Allow me to elaborate. My human father was a sick scientist. My mother, curious, as always, allowed him to inject Avian DNA into the womb my sisters and I shared. I have always been the strongest out of the three, this was no exception, I suppose I thought it was food and soaked all of the DNA up, enabling me to be born with brown wings, faster healing time, stronger bones, and very high metabolism. Shown as of now:

"Max! breakfast is ready!" Ms. Martinez called up the stairs. She is a young widow that had taken my sisters and I in from request from Aphrodite, my mother.

I didn't bother to drag my sisters down to breakfast with me, the less they eat, the more for me. You see, my sisters have lived down from Olympus most of their lives. Me? Well, life has a few set backs when you are a goddess's daughter _and_ have wings, so yes, this is the first time I have even been to school.

Presently, I pounded down the stairs and slid to a awesome stop outside the kitchen doorway. I was wearing what my sister consider "Rags." I didn't really think I looked all that bad. Dark blue skinny jeans, white, plain tank top, and a black leather jacket with sleeves that went all the way down m arms but the waist line on it stopped right under my ribs, my black converse were waiting by the door.

I grabbed a piece of bacon and pooped It in my mouth as I gathered the pancakes, eggs, and more bacon onto a plate for breakfast, paired with a glass of orange juice and I was ready to eat. I sat down on one of the island seats and started digging in.

Ms. Martinez came into the kitchen to do whatever kind-of-moms do, "Max, slow down, your foods not going to run away."

Of course it wouldn't, Ms. Martinez was an awesome cook, her chocolate chip cookies were to die for and I didn't suspect that the bacon would be so undercooked that it would run away, so I slowed down a bit, but not enough to get a word out.

Just that moment, the _click clicking _of my sisters' heels were heard as they made their way down the wooden stairs. Another difference between us, you couldn't try to put me in a skirt and survive, and you couldn't suspend my sisters'… _needs_… and expect them to obey, yeah they're sluts, people at school better make sure they don't think that way about me as well.

"Ewwww! Max! That's our breakfast you're vacuuming up!" Bridget squealed.

I rolled my eyes and didn't even bother swallowing before replying, "It's not like you were going to eat it anyways."

Lissa nodded, thoughtfully, "True. I have to save my stomach for lunch. I guess that emo but hot guy, Fang, likes a girl that actually eats or something. No wonder he's never even dated and Britney is going to owe me a mani-pedi once I break him, and his pants."

I resisted the urge to gag. That was just disgusting, I really hope that the Fang dude is smart, and I'm glad I'm not the only one who loves their food.

Ms. Martinez, who had been silent the entire time spoke up, "Lissa, Bridget, don't adulterate the poor kid. Max, get your shoes, the bus will be picking you guys up at the corner in 7 minutes exactly."

I nodded quickly and shoveled one more piece of pancake in my mouth, washing it down with the rest of the orange juice dropping my plates in the sink and running to the door where I had set my shoes and black and red backpack down earlier this morning. I swiped them up and walked out the door, followed by my red headed sluts- I mean sisters.

Lissa and Bridget had decided last night that I was too embarrassing to drive to school with in their own car, so I was stuck taking a crowded bus, not good with my claustrophobia, I suppose I could always fly, but it might be strange for the kids to find a girl landing in front of their school from the sky, so the bus it was.

My sisters climbed into their fancy red car that I never bothered to find the name of while I walked down the street a bit to the bus stop. It's a good thing that the stop isn't far because it could get pretty cold here in this little town I now call home in the morning.

I made my way down the street, not exactly sure what to expect. I had obviously never gone to a real school before, so yeah, this was different. I had seen movies and T.V. and all that stuff, though, so I thought that when I got down to the bus stop, there might be a bench and the school kids would be socializing and all of that stuff, boy was I wrong.

I finally made my way there and only a couple other kids were already there. I didn't understand, none of them were talking, or conversing, just listening to music. There was no bench or anything, just a cold curb that nobody was sitting on. I shuffled my feet around, I would have to remember to bring headphones tomorrow.

As more kids showed up, I realized that the bus was extremely late and I sighed, annoyed. A blonde girl with a blond boy were bouncing around, not even talking to each other even though they were obviously siblings and they weren't listening to music either.

I sighed, I wasn't going to survive mornings this year if nobody spoke at all, it was on the edge of awkward, "Oh for gods' sake! Somebody, please speak!" I raised my voice to the sky overdramatically.

The blonde girl burst out laughing along with her brother, "That's how I feel every morning!" She exclaimed, "I'm just glad somebody had the guts to acknowledge the awkwardness."

The boy nodded, his blond hair flipping into his eyes a few times, "Yeah, I cant even ease awkwardness with my talent!"

I raised my eyebrows at that, but the girl continued, "I'm Angel, this is Gazzy, don't ask, you must be new!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm, it wasn't over the top annoying but friendly and welcome, "Yeah, unfortunately. I'm Max. not Max-ie or Maxine. My whole name is Maximum but only my mom called me that when she was mad."

I didn't realize my mistake until Gazzy spoke up again, "What happened to your mom?"

Angel shushed him even though she was obviously younger, "Gazzy, don't be rude!"

"What?"

Angel started scolding him again and I had no intentions to step in, I really didn't know what I would say, I surprisingly hadn't had that planned out, but the loud squeaking breaks on the bus interrupted us as the yellow-orange bus came to a stop in front of us and the doors opened with a sound way too loud for it to be healthy.

The kids around me started shoving around to get on the bus, I didn't want to be on the bus, so I sure wasn't going to try to be the first one on, Angel and Gazzy seemed to feel a bit the same way and hung back with me until all the other kids were on.

I then waved them on before stepping in myself. The bus driver was an older African American man who seemed pretty cool, except for the fact that he was 7 minutes late.

When he noticed me he spoke up with clipped speech, "What's you' name, young lade'?

I gave a small smile, my best attempt to look approachable saved only for adults, "I'm Max Ride."

As I said my name, their was an unfortunate pause in the music and all the kids on the bus heard it. I'm guessing that there was a stop before us because some of the kids weren't from my bus stop. But what made this situation weird is that all the kids looked up at my name and stared at me. I raised my eyebrow, a silent challenge to say what they wanted.

It wasn't long before catcalls and whistles erupted from guys and death glares were thrown my way by girls. To say I was insulted would be an understatement, I was furious, this was no way for me to be respected, and I'm guessing they thought I was like my sisters from our shared last name.

There was no way I would be able to quiet them down by myself, so I looked around for an empty seat, praying that at least _someone _on this bus wouldn't bother me through the ride.

I found my wish in the form of a striking boy sitting in a window seat alone with his headphones in and staring out the window, obviously not caring about what was going on.

He had extremely dark brown hair that hung a bit in his eyes and was wearing all black, I couldn't see his eyes, but my guess was that those would be just as dark and smothering as the rest of him. I made my way down the aisle, ignoring the guys' offers for me to sit next to them. When I felt a pinch on my behind, my fragile self-control broke and I whirled on the boy who did it.

Of course, a sandy blonde kid with turquoise eyes and a smirk, wearing a foot ball jersie. I might've thought he was attractive if he didn't have an air of arrogance around him.

"What?" Hey, it was my question and I didn't really feel like coming up with a witty come back this early in the morning.

He actually looked taken aback at my question, but he gained control of his expression quickly and smirked an arrogant smirk, "So, have either of your sisters ever told you about me, I know that I am… very talented.. In many ways."

I held back some puke, that was disgusting, I didn't want to know what he was talented at, and I certainly wasn't like my sisters if you hadn't figured that out yet, "Yeah, well your talents have nothing to do with sweet talking a girl who is about to rip off your balls and shove them up your nose, so just shut up and forget it!" A little harsh, I know, but he was really getting on my nerves.

It was enough, obviously, his face was a look of pure shock and there were choruses of "Ooohs!" and "Burn!" around the bus.

I ignored them all and eventually they calmed down after the kid threatened to beat them up or something, typical jock. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way down the bus aisle to the seat by mystery boy who didn't even acknowledge the encounter.

I stopped at the end of the seat, I could tell that Gazzy and Angel were confused and sitting at the very back of the bus, I would've joined them if 1, it wasn't the back of the bus, claustrophobia and all, and 2, that all the seats back there were filled.

So I just looked down at the kid as the bus started moving again, all previous drama over. He had his back pack on the seat next to him and I looked down at it, almost stupidly, until I heard his dark, smooth voice speak up, "That spot's taken."

I remained silent as I looked around the bus, everybody was settled down in seats and as far as I know, my stop was the last, so he really must've thought I was an idiot.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked back at him, he looked at me and I could see that he had eyes so dark that they almost looked black, "By what? Your back pack? Move it or lose it dude."

He rolled his eyes, but took his back pack onto his lap, scooting even closer to the window as I tried to take up the least space possible, I didn't particularly want to get cozy with him right then either.

He surprised me by speaking first, "Why didn't you just sit with some of the other guys that would have been more than happy to welcome a Ride girl into their seat, not to mention other places." His question sounded more like a complaint than a conversation starter.

I rolled my eyes, "I'd rather not get expelled on my first day for sending a boy to the hospital because the idiot tried to grope me, I'm perfectly fine keeping my distance."

That made something snap in me, why did sit next to him, a guy, that for all I knew could be a serious groper. I decided that it was because he looked almost as uncomfortable as me, we didn't talk the rest of the bus ride to school, and I wanted to know who this mystery boy really was.

**Okay, this took me days to type, I've been extremely swamped with homework. Grrrr! But here it is, I think I really like this story and it has more of a plot line, so it will probably longer than my last one. Review! And please be gentle! **

**~COCO**


End file.
